The Kindness of Strangers
by TreeOfLife1997
Summary: When Morgana leads a terrifying manhunt in pursuit of Alator of the Catha, she knows without doubt that he can tell her exactly where to find Emrys. Merlin's life has never been in more danger, so when Finna offers to help him, Merlin finds himself left with a choice... Save Alator and risk exposing himself... Or leave Alator to die, knowing he'll take Merlin's secret to his grave.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin.

Chapter One:

In a land of myth and a time of magic the destiny of a great kingdom rests on the shoulders of a young man. His name… Merlin.

)o(

 _Merlin_ _was running through a forest_ _,_ _he couldn't see more_ _than_ _two foot in front of him due to a hea_ _v_ _y mist_ _which_ _had sprung up from_ _between_ _the trees_ _._ _The moon was full allowing him to see_ _,_ _but only just_ _._

 _Behind him he could hear those chasing him_ _,_ _drawing ever closer_ _._

 _He knew no matter how fast he run, they'd catch up with him soon. He could hear their hunting hounds barking and sound of hunting horns echoed through the trees around him. The sound of hooves pounding on the Earth, sounded like thunder, leaving a ringing in his ears._

 _Suddenly he was thrown forwards through the air, as a series of magical explosion occurred behind him and the magic felt familiar. Before he could get to his feet and continue running to sets of hands grabbed him and he was forced to his knees as a figure approached him through the mist. Merlin supressed a gulp and Morgana stepped out of the mist._

 _"_ _I was hoping for more of a_ _challenge_ _,"_ _Morgana smirked as she stopped in front_ _of_ _him_ _. "There was a time when the name Alator struck fear even into the most courageous. Your skills of torture were unparalleled, did you know that?"_

 _Alator?_

 _"_ _That was nothing to be proud_ _of_ _,"_ _Merlin found himself_ _answering,_ _but it_ _wasn'_ _t his voice_ _which_ _came out of his mouth… If was_ _Alator'_ _s_ _._

 _"_ _What was it you used to say?"_ _Morgana said_ _,_ _glancing round_ _at_ _her men_ _. "The victim always_ _talks…_ _Eventually."_

 _"_ _What do you want from me?"_ _Merlin found himself_ _demanding._

 _"_ _I thought that was obvious,"_ _Morgana smirked again_ _. "I want you to tell me where Emrys is."_

 _"_ _I told you before,"_ _Merlin once again answered_ _. "Never."_

 _"_ _I was rather hoping you'd say_ _that_ _,"_ _Morgana cackled_ _._

Merlin woke with a start and sat bolt upright, panting as his heart beat wildly in his chest. The dream, it had seemed so real… Alator! Merlin jumped out of bed and tripped over before he had even made it a couple of steps. It was the middle of the night and his room was hidden from view in complete darkness.

Quickly untangling himself from whatever it was he'd tripped over, Merlin jumped to his feet and made it to the door, which he threw open and rushed down the steps, almost falling down them in his haste, into the main room. On the far side of the room, Gaius had been woken by the commotion and had quickly lit a candle.

"Merlin!" Gaius exclaimed as he caught sight of Merlin.

"I have to go, Gaius," Merlin answered, as he hurried around the room. "Alator… He's in trouble… Morgana… He was caught by Morgana. I have to save him!"

"Merlin," Gaius said softly, approaching the clearly distressed Merlin. "Merlin, calm down. Tell me what happened."

"You don't understand, Gaius!" Merlin shook his head. "Alator, he needs help! Morgana's caught him!"

"Merlin, calm down," Gaius repeated, reaching out a grasping Merlin by one arm. "It is the middle of night, my boy."

"But, Gaius-" Merlin began to protest.

"Hush, my boy," Gaius ordered softly as he led Merlin over to one of the room's many work benches and forced him to sit down. "The state you are currently in, you'll be no help to anyone."

Was Merlin was sat down Gaius moved around the work bench and began to prepare a potion.

"Now, tell me what happened," Gaius said, as he looked up from his work.

"I had a dream," Merlin answered. "I was being chased through the forest… I was running as fast as I could, but they were gaining on me… I knew I couldn't escape them. Suddenly I was thrown forward, by magic. Morgana's magic… Two of her men grabbed hold of me and forced me to my knees before her. But I wasn't me, I was Alator… It felt so real, like was there. He's in trouble Gaius, I know he is! I have to help him!"

"Here," Gaius handed Merlin a potion. "Drink this."

"What is it?" Merlin asked, studying the bottle in the semi-darkness of the room.

"A calming tonic," Gaius answered.

Merlin downed the potion in one and gagged at the taste.

"Now, back to bed with you, my boy," Gaius ordered. "We will talk about this in the morning. We don't even know if Alator is truly in trouble."

"It was real, Gaius!" Merlin exclaimed. "You… You don't believe me."

Gaius sighed, "You have an incredible power, Merlin. There is nothing I don't believe you capable of doing."

)o(

Merlin was lost in his thoughts as he followed after Arthur and Gwen, who were riding ahead of him, as Arthur searched for the perfect spot for him and Gwen to have a picnic. Merlin couldn't stop thinking about his dream… He and Gaius hadn't had a chance to discuss it that morning, as Arthur had burst into the chamber just as Merlin was getting up, to announce he and Gwen were going on a picnic and Merlin better hurry up… Or he'd be mucking out the stables for the next two months.

Ahead of him, Arthur stopped and jumped down from his horse and looked round.

"This really is the most perfect spot is it not?" Arthur asked looking round.

"It is," Gwen answered, looking round with a smile.

"Sometimes I forget how beautiful Camelot is," Arthur said looking round, before his gaze settled on Gwen. "But never how beautiful my queen is."

While Arthur had been talking, Merlin had gotten down from his horse and started unpacking the supplies.

"Was that you Merlin?" Arthur suddenly asked, turning to Merlin.

"What?" Merlin asked. "It was the horse."

"Because if you were mocking the king..." Arthur threatened as he walked across to Merlin.

"I wasn't," Merlin defended himself. "I wouldn't."

"There is a special punishment preserved for such impudence," Arthur warned him, before nudging Merlin's arm and smiling. "You're too easy Merlin. Every time."

Arthur walked over to Gwen and helped her down from her horse.

"How about here, Guinevere?" Arthur asked, gesturing to the small clearing before them.

"Yes," Gwen smiled. "It looks perfect."

"Then here it shall be," Arthur proclaimed.

"Over here," Gwen beckoned Merlin over to spot she had chosen and helped Merlin spread out the blanket.

"I haven't seen him this happy in a long time," Merlin whispered to Gwen.

"Yes," Gwen smiled watching Arthur as he picked up and empty water skin. "He has changed hasn't he?"

"Yeah," Merlin nodded. "Yeah I think he has."

Suddenly Arthur threw the empty water skin at Merlin, it bounced off Merlin's back and Merlin looked up, annoyed.

"Sorry," Arthur apologised, not sounding that sorry. "Pick that up will you, Merlin?"

"Well perhaps he hasn't totally changed," Merlin muttered to Gwen, who laughed.

"And this one too," Arthur said, holding up another water skin. "Are you ready?"

"Sire-" But before Merlin could protest, Arthur threw it.

It sailed through the air far above Merlin's head and disappeared through the trees.

"I think my dog can catch better than you," Arthur said.

"Possibly because you treat him better," Merlin answered, as he got up to go and find the water skin.

Walking through the trees, Merlin looked for the water skin. Suddenly some scorch marks on a nearby tree caught his attention. He could sense the magic radiating off of it… It was Morgana's magic. Kneeling beside the tree, Merlin reached out and traced the scorch marks as he remembered his dream and the magical explosions which had knocked Alator off his feet.

"Are you blind, Merlin?" Arthur asked from behind him.

"Something happened here," Merlin called over his shoulder, not taking his eyes off the marks.

"Stags marking their territory," Arthur replied.

"No," Merlin disagreed. "This was caused by magic."

"Merlin," Arthur sighed. "Who knows more about hunting me or you? It's rotting season, half the trees in the forest look like that. Come on. Your king awaits."

"And who knows more about magic," Merlin muttered to himself, as he got to his feet and went in search of the second water skin once more, but not before a medallion on the ground caught his attention, which he quickly picked up.

)o(

"What happened?" Arthur asked Sir Leon, as he, Gwen and Merlin rode into courtyard to find it full of refugees.

"They sought sanctuary at the western garrison," Leon explained, as Arthur jumped down from his horse.

"Ashwinds' been at peace since my father's time," Arthur answered, looking round at the people who had sought refuge in Camelot.

"They're not from Ashwind," Leon said. "They came over the borders from Odin's land."

"Summon the council," Arthur ordered, hurrying up the steps into the castle.

"Yes, sire," Leon called after him.

No less than half an hour later the council was gathered and Sir Leon began explaining what he knew of the situation.

"Two days ago the city of Helva was attacked," Leon told the council. "Only a handful of people managed to escape."

"Who is responsible?" Arthur asked.

"At first we assumed it was the Saxons," Leon answered. "They've been active in that area before, but the refugees tell a different story… They say magic was involved."

"Morgana," Arthur guessed.

"The evidence suggests so, sire," Leon nodded.

"Strengthen the garrison," Arthur ordered. "Double the patrol on the border."

"Yes, sire," Leon bowed and with that the council departed.

"Why would Morgana attack Helva?" Merlin asked, once the doors had been shut behind the departing council members.

"She must have her reasons," Arthur answered.

"Helva is one of the few places where magic is practiced freely," Merlin pointed out. "Why would she attack her own? It makes no sense."

"Not many of the things Morgana does, makes sense, Merlin," Arthur said, as he moved to where Gwen was waiting, who was sending Merlin a worried look as she overheard their conversation.

Merlin watched as the two of them left the council hall together and Merlin pulled the medallion he had found from his pocket. He traced the writing on its surface. He was sure it was written in Catha… But what would the Catha be doing in Helva? They no longer practiced there, they hadn't since the formation of the magical kingdom.

Merlin's eyes widened as a thought suddenly stuck him.

The prophecy Alator had spoken of… Had he returned to Helva to try and find it?

)o(

 **Hey** **!** **I hope you enjoyed the start of this story** **.** **Until next time** **,**

 **Blessed be** **,**

 **TreeOfLife1997.**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin.

Chapter Two:

"The workmanship is undeniable," Gaius said as he studied the medallion Merlin had found. "See how the pattern repeats itself, within each concentric circle. It's from Helva."

"Anything else?" Merlin asked. "A name? A date?"

"Not that I can see," Gaius shook his head. "The script is a simple protection spell… It's a fine piece. No one would part with it willingly, perhaps one of the refugees dropped it."

"Hmm," Merlin stared at the medallion. "Perhaps."

Merlin got to his feet from where he'd been sitting beside Gaius at one of the work benches and hurried up to his room.

"Merlin," Gaius called after him. "What are you up to?"

"I'm going back to where I found it," Merlin called over his shoulder.

"I doubt the owner will still be there," Gaius answered.

"Something terrible happened there, Gaius," Merlin replied as he began packing a bag. "Something only the strongest magic could do… I could feel it."

"You're not suggesting that Morgana is within Camelot's borders?" Gaius asked.

"Who else could it be?" Merlin said, as he entered the main chamber once more.

"Don't go, Merlin," Gaius sounded worried.

"I'll be fine," Merlin replied.

"Take someone with you, at least," Gaius pleaded. "If it is Morgana..."

"Then it won't make any difference who I take, will it?" Merlin pointed out.

"What about young Mordred?" Gaius questioned. "You and the boy seem to have grown quite close recently."

"He's just returned from patrolling the northern border," Merlin answered. "He's been granted a day's rest before he resumes normal duties. I won't disturb him, Gaius."

"You can't go alone, Merlin," Gaius shook his head. "What of Sir Tristan?"

"Tristan is on patrol, he won't be back for another day… I'll be fine, Gaius," Merlin turned to face him as he stood by the door. "I am far safer on my own, than I am with any Knight."

"You cannot risk being seen using your magic," Gaius scolded him lightly. "Those fleeing Helva may be accepting of it, but the citizens of Camelot will not."

"I'll be careful, Gaius," Merlin said. "I promise."

Gaius watched as Merlin left and let out a sigh, before getting to his feet. Sometimes he couldn't believe how foolish Merlin was… Merlin had a great power, but what if it was a trap? Merlin didn't have the freedom to practice magic as much a Gaius would like… There were a lot of spells Merlin didn't know… Spells that Morgana would know.

He needed someone to go with him. The woods were dangerous, even for someone of Merlin's power. If Merlin was caught using magic to defend himself, Gaius didn't know how he'd be able to cope, should Merlin be sentenced to death. And so Gaius hurried through the castle towards where he knew Mordred's rooms to be.

)o(

Merlin jumped down from his horse as arrived at the location where Arthur and Gwen had their picnic earlier that day. He quickly made his way over to where the scorch marks were viable on the tree and he knelt down and run his hand over the marks. The magic he'd felt earlier was still present and just as strong and there was no doubt it was Morgana's magic.

Getting to his feet, Merlin walked through the trees. He caught sight of another tree with similar markings and made his way towards it. He stopped beside the tree and looked round, catching sight of a piece of material caught on a low branch not far from where he was standing. He walked over to it and gently unhooked the piece of material from where it was caught.

He turned the material over, but there was nothing unusual about it. There was no indication of who it had come from and there was no magic woven into the material, like Merlin knew there to be in Catha clothing… Maybe it had just been a dream. Maybe Alator wasn't in trouble. Merlin sighed to himself and was about to turn around and return to his horse, when he caught sight of a broken down wagon through the trees.

Making his way over to the broken wagon, Merlin picks up a wicker basket and examines it. One side of it had been badly burnt. Reaching the wagon, Merlin pulls back the cloth covering it. Whatever the wagon had been carrying was gone, leaving empty pots and baskets in its wake, it either been taken by those attacked or bandits passing through.

Resting the wicker basket down on the broken wagon, Merlin noticed papers scattered on the ground near the wagon. Some pieces had been torn, while others remained intact and some were slightly singed. Kneeling down, Merlin began to gather up the papers. Studying them, Merlin noticed the writing was in Catha.

" _What happened here_ _,_ _Emrys_ _?_ " Mordred's voice rung through Merlin's head causing him to jump where he was kneeling collecting the scattered papers.

Merlin turned round to see Mordred standing behind him, staring at the broken wagon.

"What are you doing here, Mordred?" Merlin asked out loud.

"Gaius asked me to follow you," Mordred answered. "He didn't think it was safe for you to go alone."

"I'm fine," Merlin replied.

"Yes," Mordred nodded. "But these woods aren't safe. You shouldn't travel alone."

"I'm more than capable of looking after myself," Merlin pointed out.

"We're within Camelot's borders," Mordred reminded him.

"Like that's ever stopped me," Merlin almost rolled his eyes.

Mordred just glanced at him.

"What did happen here?" Mordred asked again.

"Morgana," Merlin answered.

)o(

"You shouldn't have gone," Gaius shook his head as Merlin entered the Physicians chambers. "It might have been a trap."

"It was fine, Gaius," Merlin answered. "Sir Mordred and I crossed paths with nothing but wildlife… You didn't need to send him after me."

"I was worried about you, my boy," Gaius replied. "With the possibility of Morgana being so close to Camelot… I fear you are not safe. You have thwarted her plans many times, Merlin, and she knows you have. You are just as much of a target as Arthur or Gwen."

Merlin stared at Gaius for a moment before holding out the papers he had collected.

"Can you decipher them?" Merlin asked.

"It's in Catha," Gaius said, taking the papers from him. "That's for certain."

"What does it say?" Merlin questioned, as Gaius moved over to one of the work benches and picked up a magnifying glass.

"It's been a long time since I heard the language, never mind read it," Gaius answered. "There's part of a signature here…"

"Who is it?" Merlin asked.

"Alator," Gaius replied, looking up at Merlin. "That's why Morgana attacked Helva. Alator was the prize she was after… It appears you dream may have indeed been true."

"In my dream," Merlin said. "She captured Alator in order to find out who Emrys is… To find out who I am."

"And I fear she will make him," Gaius told him.

"Alator would never betray me," Merlin shook his head.

"Not willingly," Gaius agreed. "But Morgana will use every power she has to break him and even Catha's cannot resist forever."

"Then I'll have to save him," Merlin said.

"You don't know where he is, Merlin," Gaius turned to Merlin and watched him pace up and down. "And even if you do find out where Morgana has taken him, to rush in and attempt to rescue him would reveal who you are."

"I cannot leave him at Morgana's mercy," Merlin protested.

)o(

 **Hey** **!** **I hope you enjoyed this chapter** **.** **Until next time** **,**

 **Blessed be** **,**

 **TreeOfLife1997.**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin.

Chapter Three:

Merlin entered the royal chambers, carrying a basket of clean laundry which he had just collected from the wash room under one arm, only to almost drop it as Arthur appeared at his side and prevented Merlin from shutting the door noisily behind him.

"Shh!" Arthur hissed.

"What are you doing?" Merlin whispered, as Arthur looked round to see if Gwen was still asleep.

"I'm going to surprise her," Arthur answered in an equally low tone. "Breakfast in bed."

"Oh," Merlin replied. "What a lovely thought!"

And with that Merlin turned and placed the basket on the side and made to open the door.

"Where are you going?" Arthur hissed out.

"You don't need me do you?" Merlin questioned, nodding towards Gwen.

"I can't very well get the breakfast, can I?" Arthur answered, as if it was obvious. "What if she wakes up and... Panics."

"… Panics?" Merlin asked, in disbelief.

"Look, just, go and get it alright?" Arthur said.

Merlin nodded and opened the door, stepping out into the hallway.

"Oh, and Merlin," Arthur called after him. "Flowers don't forget the flowers."

"Of course, the personal touch," Merlin answered. "Nice."

Shutting the door behind him, Merlin hurried along the hallway… How was he supposed to collect flowers and get their breakfast before Gwen woke? The sun had already risen, it was usually as it was for Gwen to sleep in that late, so he wouldn't have much time.

Arriving at the kitchens, Merlin spotted a couple of serving girls and he smiled to himself… He was sure Arthur wouldn't mind if it wasn't Merlin who personally picked the flowers. Hurrying over to the serving girls, Merlin quickly explained what the Arthur wanted and they were more than happy to help.

Merlin smiled and turned to face the main part of kitchen… Time to brave the heart of Audrey's domain! But much to Merlin's relief, the head cook was nowhere in sight and the King and Queen's breakfast had already been set out and was waiting for Merlin to collect. Grabbing the tray, Merlin quickly left the kitchen and walked back through the castle to the royal chambers.

Reaching the royal chambers, Merlin quietly opened the door and entered, balancing the tray continuing the King and Queen's breakfast in one hand as he did so. Gwen was still asleep and Arthur was impatiently waiting for him. Arthur quickly moved forwards and took the tray from Merlin.

"Merlin!" Arthur suddenly exclaimed, as quietly as he could as Merlin turned to leave.

"What?" Merlin asked.

"Where are the flowers?" Arthur demanded.

"They're on their way," Merlin answered.

Arthur started at him.

"And how exactly are they going to get here, Merlin?" Arthur asked. "Are they going to magically pick themselves and fly here?"

"What?" It was Merlin's time to stare at Arthur. "No!"

"Then where are they?" Arthur questioned.

"Not here, yet," Merlin answered, just as there was a knock on the door of the royal chambers. "That'll be the flowers now."

Merlin quickly walked back to the door and opened it. The serving girls he'd spoke to earlier handed him a small bunch of wild flowers and a jug containing a larger bunch of flowers from the royal garden.

"Thank you," Merlin quickly thanked them, before turning back to Arthur, who took the small bunch and rested it on the tray, while Merlin crossed the room and placed the jug by one of the windows in sight of the bed.

He was on his way back to the door, when Gwen began to wake and Arthur quickly waved a hand, signalling for him to hide. Quickly ducking out of sight, Merlin couldn't help but wonder when this had become a part of his job.

"Arthur," Gwen smiled, upon waking to see Arthur standing before her with a tray laden with breakfast for the two of them and flowers.

"Good morning," Arthur replied.

"That is so sweet," Gwen smiled again as she sat up.

"It's nothing," Arthur answered, moving forward to set the tray down.

Suddenly Merlin sneezed.

"Who's there?" Arthur demanded turning round.

Merlin quickly stepped out of his hiding place.

"Merlin!" Arthur exclaimed. "What do you think you're doing in the royal chambers?"

"I thought I heard voices," Merlin lied, badly.

"Well," Arthur said. "Maybe next time you'll be good enough to knock."

"Yes, sire," Merlin replied.

"Merlin, thank you," Gwen smiled at Merlin, Merlin grinned back at her.

"It was my idea," Arthur pointed out and Gwen rolled her eyes at her husband.

"Why don't you take the rest of the morning off, Merlin?" Gwen suggested.

"Thank you, my lady," Merlin bowed and left the royal chambers, desperately trying not to think about what Gwen had just implied.

)o(

Morgana walked through the halls of the abandoned castle she and her Saxon allies were using as a base and hideout. Her second in command, a man who could only be described as a brute, walked a step behind her. Morgana smirked to herself as she entered a hall where Alator was being help. Her guest was currently being beaten by one of her soldier, in an attempt to get him to talk.

But Morgana had known from the start that something as simple as beating the Catha priest would do nothing to lessen him tongue… But it was fun to witness. She approached where the soldier was beating and Alator and simply watched for a moment. The sight of Alator's blood covered face only made her smirk wider.

"Enough," Morgana said, making her presence known. "Hello again, Alator."

"You are wasting your time Morgana," Alator stared at her, gasping slightly as he regained his breath. "I will not tell you who Emrys is."

"We both now that's not true," Morgana looked round the hall. "Otherwise… Why would I have spared your life?"

"I am a Catha," Alator told her. "Trained from birth to master all physical pain. To rise above the-"

"Yes, yes, you can resist any physical torture," Morgana cut him off with a wave of her hand. "Separate your mind from your body. It's all very impressive Alator… But you see it's not your body I'm interested in. Not even you can separate your mind from your mind."

Morgan turned away and held a hand out to her second in command, who handed her a box. Smirking, Morgana turned back to Alator and opened the box to reveal a small snake like creature.

"Do you recognize this?" Morgana asked, as the colour drained from Alator's face. "I see that you do."

"A Nathair…" Alator muttered.

"That's right, Alator," Morgana said, mockingly. "A Nathair… Can cause the most exquisite pain, not in the body of the victim, but in his very soul. So I ask you again, where is Emrys?"

Alator stared at Morgana and looked down at the Nathair with a gulp.

"I will never betray Emrys," Alator stated, looking back at Morgana.

"Very well," Morgana answered, removing the Nathair from its box. "Unmicel snaca, suge þa soþan... swilcnesse!"

The Nathair shot forwards from Morgana's hands and bit into Alator, who managed to resist the pain for a few moments. With Alator's screams echoing through the air, Morgana stood and watched him with a smirk.

)o(

"Well seeing as you have the morning off," Gaius said, after Merlin had returned and informed Gaius of that fact. "You won't mind collecting some herbs we are in short supply of."

Merlin sighed to himself and nodded.

"What do you need?" Merlin asked.

"I have a list," Gaius said, picking up a piece of parchment and handing it to Merlin.

"Right," Merlin said, looking down at the piece of parchment he'd been handed. "This is going to take me all morning to find, if not longer!"

"Well then, my boy, you best get going," Gaius waved Merlin towards the door.

"You're not going to ask me to take someone with me this time?" Merlin glanced at Gaius as he moved toward the door.

"All the herbs can be found within the path of Camelot patrols," Gaius answered.

"Right," Merlin sighed and walked out the door.

It didn't take him long to reach the forest, having taken a secret passage out of the castle. Looking down at the list Gaius had given him, Merlin began to search for the herbs needed. But unknown to him, a hooded figure was watching him from the shadows, the blade of the long knife they were carrying, glittered in the sunlight.

Glancing up from where he was picking herbs Merlin watched as Camelot patrol walked past. He easily spotted Sir Mordred and Sir Tristan amongst them. Turning back round to continue collecting herbs, Merlin jumped as suddenly he came face to face with an older women, dressed in a cloak.

"Be still," The women ordered, grabbing hold of one of Merlin's wrists.

"Finna!" Merlin exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"

"Release him, now!" A voice suddenly said from behind Finna and a sword appeared at his throat.

Merlin looked up to see Tristan and Mordred standing there, Tristan with his sword to Finna's throat and Mordred standing in a battle ready stance, but he seemed transfixed by the tattoo on Finna's wrist.

"Lower you weapons," Merlin said. "She is a friend."

Neither of them looked convinced.

"Now!" Merlin ordered.

Slowly Tristan lowered his sword and Mordred took a step back, but kept his sword at the ready. Finna glanced at the two of them wearily, before turning to Merlin.

"The great battle is nearing," Finna warned him. "You must be prepared, Emrys."

Merlin nodded.

"Arthur's enemies are closer than you think," Finna continued, glancing at Mordred and Tristan. "If you value your King, meet me tonight at the old temple of Earu. Come alone, or not at all."

She cast one last glance at Mordred and Tristan before hurrying away. Once she was safe distance away she began to mutter a spell.

"Cume mec, hræfn wann... bebuge me," Finna cast, her eyes flashing gold.

A few seconds later a raven landed on her outstretched arm and Finna pulled a ting scroll of parchment from the bag she was carrying and tied it around one of the raven's legs.

"Nim bod min þissere nihte þinum dryhten," Finna chanted. "Geðo hit his agendum handum, Morgana Pendragon."

Finna watched as the raven flew away.

)o(

 **Hey** **!** **I hope you enjoyed this chapter** **.** **Until next time** **,**

 **Blessed be** **,**

 **TreeOfLife1997.**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin.

Chapter Four:

Mordred and Tristan entered the Physicians chambers and Gaius glanced up from where he was working.

"Sir Tristan," He greeted them. "Sir Mordred."

"Gaius," Tristan answered, while Mordred just nodded to him.

"What brings you here?" Gaius asked.

"Merlin," Mordred answered this time. "He was confronted by a sorceress in the forest… She was armed."

"From the distance we were from them when we caught sight of them," Tristan continued. "It looked as if she meant to harm Merlin. When we approach them, Merlin told us she was a friend."

"She had a tattoo on her wrist," Mordred said. "A symbol… I could draw it."

Gaius nodded and quickly handed Mordred and piece of parchment and Mordred sat down and began to draw. Gaius continued his work and Tristan sat down beside Mordred and watched as he drew the symbol Mordred had seen.

"If it is what I think it is," Gaius examined the drawing once Mordred had completed it and handed it to Gaius. "This is the mark of the Bendruy."

"The Bendruy?" Tristan asked.

"Before the time of the Great Purge girls would be chosen at birth for the priesthood," Gaius explained. "They would be taken away from their families and brought up as initiates in the old religion."

"I thought Morgana was the only high priestess left," Mordred pointed out.

"Many tried, few succeeded," Gaius continued to explain. "For ordinary gifts were not enough. Only those possessed with exceptional magical power could ever hope to be one of the nine… But do not underestimate this woman's abilities. All Bendruy are practiced in potent magic."

"She warned Merlin, Arthur's enemies were closer than he thought," Tristan said. "I believe she would have told Merlin more, but we interrupted."

"She knew Merlin is Emrys," Mordred added.

"Then I fear, she is drawing Merlin in," Gaius sighed. "It's a trap… If she knew Merlin's real name… There can only be explanation. Alator told Morgana who Merlin truly is and she has sent this woman to lure him to her."

"Merlin believed her to be a friend," Mordred pointed out.

"You think a sorceress of her power couldn't feign any look she wish?" Gaius asked.

Mordred just shook his head.

"Who is Alator?" Tristan questioned.

"Alator is a Catha priest," Gaius explained. "Before Morgana claimed Camelot the second time, she sought out his help to find out the true identity of Emrys… It was I who told Alator of Merlin's true identity."

"You had no choice," Mordred shook his head. "The Catha are trained in torture."

Tristan looked slightly alarmed at this information and looked to Gaius, who had gone pale and he knew it to be true.

"Then how does Morgana not already know who Merlin is?" Tristan asked.

"Once Alator found out Merlin's true identity, he turned on Morgana," Gaius replied. "And he pledged his and the Catha's loyalty to Merlin and they have remained loyal ever since. That is why Morgana attacked Helva. She needed Alator, in order to find out who Emrys is."

"The sorceress told Merlin to meet her tonight," Tristan suddenly said. "She told him to come alone or not at all."

"He mustn't go to her," Gaius answered. "If something happened to Merlin, we would all be lost."

"But how?" Tristan asked.

"You must tell the King," Gaius said.

"We cannot tell the king without including Merlin's involvement," Mordred was quick to point out. "He would be in just as much trouble as the sorceress, if she was to be caught."

)o(

It was later that afternoon when Gaius knocked on the door to the royal chambers. A part of him felt bad about doing this, if the sorceress was caught, she would be killed according to Camelot's laws. But a larger part of him was concerned for Merlin's safety. He could not take the risk that the sorceress Mordred and Tristan had caught talking to Merlin was working for Morgana and about to lure Merlin into a trap.

He had to make this right.

It was his fault Alator knew of Merlin's true identity. If he'd been able to hold on for a little longer, been able to resist for a little longer… Alator wouldn't have been able to give Morgana what she wanted and Merlin would be safe. The only other people who knew of Merlin's true identity were the druids, although Morgana seemed unaware of this fact, but even if she did turn to the druids, they only knew Merlin as Emrys. They knew him by no other name.

"Yes?" Arthur called from within the chamber and looked up when Gaius opened the door. "Gaius."

"Sire," Gaius bowed his head.

"Is something wrong?" Arthur asked, as he set down the scroll he'd been reading.

"I fear so," Gaius answered.

"Go on, Gaius," Arthur gestured for Gaius to continue. "If you have something to tell me. There are no secrets between us."

"There is a special bond between a doctor and his patient," Gaius said. "One might almost say a bond of sacred confidentiality."

"I believe so," Arthur agreed.

"And yet," Gaius continued. "Is there not also a loyal bond between a subject and his king?"

"There can be no greater duty," Arthur replied.

"A patient has advised me that within the walls of Camelot, there is a follower of the old religion," Gaius explained, preying that Merlin would forgive him for his. "It is my belief that this woman poses a threat, not only to the kingdom, but to you yourself."

"I see," Arthur said, it seemed he finally had a lead on who Morgana's spy in Camelot could be. "Does she have a name?"

"All that I know is, she practices her craft at night," Gaius told him. "In the Darkling Woods near the ruined temple of Earu."

"You did the right thing, Gaius," Arthur thanked him. "Thank you."

"Sire," Gaius bowed again and turned and left.

Arthur watched him go, already forming a plan on how to catch this sorceress. They needed to take her alive, to find out who else she was working for and to find where Morgana was. It seemed finally that Arthur had a chance to rid the Kingdom of Morgana once and for all. Then he'd be able to fulfil his promise to the Disir and free magic.

)o(

Merlin was knelt on the floor in the armoury, as he carefully placed the swords he had just sharpened in the sword rack, being careful not to nick his hands on the newly sharpened blades. Behind him, Elyan, Leon, Percival and Mordred were playing catch with Gwaine helmet, while he run around after it, trying to reclaim it as it was thrown from one Knight to the other.

"It's not funny," Gwaine complained and Merlin hid a smile as he worked.

"It's not funny at all," Percival agreed as he threw the helmet to Elyan.

"Nobody's laughing," Gwaine said as Elyan threw the helmet to Leon. "It's just child play."

"You're right," Mordred said as Leon threw him the helmet. "It's stupid. Here."

Mordred held out the helmet, but just as Gwaine was about to take it, Mordred threw it back to Percival and none of them noticed the armoury door and open and Arthur enter. Percival threw the helmet back to Leon who passed it to Elyan, but Arthur intercepted the throw, catching the helmet.

"Gentlemen," Arthur greeted them.

"Um," Percival stuttered out. "We were just... With the…"

"No matter," Arthur held out the helmet to Gwaine, before throwing it back to Percival who caught it with a grin.

Gwaine let out a curse and sulked off to the other end of the armoury and Merlin grinned to himself as the other Knights laughed.

"Mordred," Arthur said, turning to the youngest Knight. "I have a task for you."

Watching as Arthur led Mordred out of earshot, Merlin failed to pay attention to what he was doing and cut his hand on one of the newly sharpened swords. He let out a hiss of pain and suddenly Elyan was at his side and examining the wound Merlin had created.

"You need to get that treated," Elyan said, as looked round the armoury for something to cover to wound with.

"Here," Leon approached them with a piece of cloth, which Elyan quickly took and pressed to the cut on Merlin's hand.

"I'll accompany him to see Gaius," Percival offered, putting down Gwaine's helmet as he approached them.

"Its fine," Merlin smiled at them. "The cut isn't that deep, it looks worse than it is."

None of the Knights looked convinced and Merlin let out a sigh.

" _Emrys,_ " Mordred's voice sounded in his head. " _What happened?_ "

Merlin looked round to see Mordred had returned from talking with Arthur and was staring at the now bloody cloth which was pressed to the cut on his hand, with concern.

" _I was returning the swords I had sharpened to the rack and wasn't paying attention,_ " Merlin answered.

" _You need to see Gaius,_ " Mordred said.

" _It's fine!_ " Merlin answered.

" _It needs to be cleaned,_ " Mordred pointed out. " _You know that._ "

Merlin sighed, " _Fine._ "

Mordred's lips twitched into a hint of smile and he turned to the Knights.

"I'll take him to see Gaius," Mordred said. "I need to speak with the Physician, anyway."

"Very well," Leon said.

"We'll finish putting away the swords," Elyan added.

"Yeah," Percival grinned. "Wouldn't seem fair if you were thrown on the stocks with an injured hand."

Merlin rolled his eyes and followed Mordred out the room.

" _Why are you so reluctant to go see Gaius, Emrys?_ " Mordred asked as they walked.

" _He worries enough as it is, but since Alator was captured by Morgana… I have never seen him this concerned before,_ " Merlin explained. " _I know Gaius blames himself, for telling Alator who I truly am… Even after all these years, he still carries that guilt. Alator would never betray, nor would any of Catha. Gaius knows that, but it doesn't stop him from feeling guilty. Now that Morgana has captured Alator, if anything were to befall me, Gaius would blame himself and he'd never let go of that guilt… I simply didn't want to trouble him with something so trivial._ "

)o(

 **Hey** **!** **I hope you enjoyed this chapter** **.** **Until next time** **,**

 **Blessed be** **,**

 **TreeOfLife1997.**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin.

Chapter Five:

"Your favourite," Gaius said as he set a bowl down on the table beside Merlin, snapping him out of his thoughts.

Merlin glanced at the bowl Gaius had set down, but made no move to eat it.

"Do you not want it?" Gaius asked from where he'd returned to the cooking pot to prepare his own bowl.

"No, of course I do," Merlin answered, pulling the bowl towards him. "Thank you, Gaius."

Merlin moved to pick up the spoon and winced as the movement pulled at his injured hand.

"Your hand," Gaius said as he returned to the table. "Does it still trouble you?"

Merlin looked up at Gaius and shook his head as he picked up his spoon with his other hand and began to eat.

"I just forgot I can't use that hand to pick anything up for a few days," Merlin replied. "That is all."

Gaius nodded, "Remember to keep it clean."

"I don't see how that's possible, when I have to scrub the floors of the royal chambers tomorrow," Merlin sighed slightly. "Sometimes I'm sure Arthur dirties the floor on purpose… I mean how is it possible to get that much mud on the floor? He wasn't even training today!"

Gaius smiled slightly at Merlin's ranting as he began to eat his meal.

"Something's troubling you, my boy," Gaius said after a moment of silence.

Merlin let out a sigh, "Alator."

"There's nothing you can do for him, Merlin," Gaius answered.

"But what if there was?" Merlin asked. "I can save him, I know I can! I've defeated Morgana before, multiple times."

"Merlin," Gaius cautioned. "Alator may already be dead… Even if he isn't, do you not think Morgana will be waiting for Emrys to try and save him?"

"No," Merlin shook his head. "I don't think she is… Morgana, she only wants Alator to find out the identity of Emrys. Alator would never betray me, Gaius. He's sooner die. And at some point Morgana's going to work that out to… Once she realises she has no further use for him, she won't hesitate to kill him. If I don't act soon, he'll die."

"And just what are you going to do?" Gaius questioned. "You have no way of finding him."

"But I do," Merlin disagreed. "I know someone who will be able to lead me to him."

"Merlin…" Gaius began, thinking of the woman in the forest who Mordred and Tristan had warned him about.

"No, Gaius," Merlin shook his head. "I have wasted enough time as it is."

"How do you know, you're not walking straight into a trap?" Gaius asked, trying to make Merlin see sense.

"Because Morgana would never expect it," Merlin replied. "She knows Emrys works in the shadows, she'd never expect Emrys to confront her in such a way… At least I have to hope she won't."

"Just how are you going to keep you identity hidden?" Gaius questioned.

"I'll work that out once I get there," Merlin answered. "She knows me in the form of Dragoon, but the aging potion limits what I can do."

)o(

It was later that night, when Merlin slowly opened the door to his room and looked out into the main chamber. Seeing that Gaius was finally asleep, Merlin slowly shut his door and cleared a small space in the centre of his room and his eyes flashed gold and he was gone. Reappearing in a small clearing near the ruins Finna had spoken of, Merlin looks round.

" _Finna?_ " Merlin called out with his mind.

" _This way, Emrys,_ " Finna answered.

Quickly walking towards the ruins, Merlin follows Finna's voice until he finally finds her standing by the ruins of an archway.

"Great one!" Finna bowed as soon as she caught sight of Merlin.

"Finna," Merlin said. "Please, that's not necessary."

"But it is, Emrys," Finna answered. "You may work as a servant to protect the Once and Future King, but all those with magic must bow to you, High Priest."

Merlin just shook his head ad sighed.

"Why are you here, Finna?" Merlin asked. "Why risk coming? Why not simply send word?"

"My master, Alator of the Catha, sent me," Finna answered. "He sends you greetings, but also a warning. The great battle nears, the fate of Camelot rests in the balance. Only you, great Emrys, can ensure the great triumph of the Once and Future King."

"Alator has been captured, Finna," Merlin said.

"Morgana attacked us as we left Helva," Finna nodded. "He ordered me away, to ensure you revived the prophecy."

"Do you know where he is?" Merlin questioned. "Please, Finna, I mean to save him."

"It is too dangerous, Emrys," Finna answered.

"If it was I who had been captured, Alator would not rest until I had been found," Merlin pointed out. "He would not leave me at Morgana's mercy and I will not leave him at hers… Please, Finna, I have to save him!"

"Very well, Emrys," Finna said. "Morgana had claimed the old abandoned-"

But Finna was cut off by the sound of Knights approaching.

"Quickly!" Finna exclaimed, grabbing hold of Merlin and pulling him deeper into the ruins, just as the Knight burst from the trees.

"Seize them!" Merlin heard Mordred yell.

Running through the ruins, Merlin and Finna emerge from the ruins and back into the forest. But the Knights were quickly gaining on them, as Merlin stopped and offered Finna a hand, as she fell behind, unable to run as fast as Merlin. Pulling Finna into the shadows behind a mighty tree, Merlin peered round it to see how close the Knights were behind them.

"Go!" Merlin orders, turning back to Finna.

"I will not leave you!" Finna disagreed.

Merlin turned back round to face the approaching Knights and threw up a hand, sending Percival flying backwards threw the air with a flash of gold.

"I'll find you," Merlin turned back to Finna. "You have my word. Go!"

Merlin watched as Finna disappeared into the night and turned once more to watch the approaching Knight, who quickly gathered around the fallen Percival. Mordred pushed past them and Merlin quickly ducked out of view.

"Ligfyr!" Merlin eyes flashed gold and a great fire sprung out of the ground, preventing the Knights from getting any closer and with another flash of gold, Merlin fund himself standing in the middle of his room once more.

)o(

Merlin watched from where he was leaning against a pillar in the council hall, as Arthur stared at the Knights who had gathered before him. He had one arm resting on the back of his throne as he stared at his Knights in mild disbelief.

"You saw her, but you lost her?" Arthur questioned.

"She used magic, sire," Mordred answered.

"Even so," Arthur said. "There are how many of you? Six? Against one old woman."

"There were two of them, sire," Leon corrected.

"Oh! Well, that explains it!" Arthur exclaimed sarcastically. "Mordred, who was the other?"

Mordred glanced at Merlin before turning his attention to Arthur once more.

"We couldn't see," Mordred answered. "But they were in earnest conversation, sire, that much we could tell."

"Send out a second patrol," Arthur ordered. "Seal off the Forge of Grensen and alert the border garrisons. They must be found and brought to trial."

"Sire," Mordred bowed.

Merlin watched as the Knight left, noticing how Mordred glanced back at him.

"Merlin," Arthur suddenly said.

Merlin turned towards him.

"You're dismissed," Arthur told him. "You have the next three days off."

Merlin simply stared at Arthur is disbelief.

"Court Physician's orders," Arthur explained, gesturing towards Merlin's injured hand. "Although, it does make me wonder…"

"What, sire?" Merlin asked.

"Whether you purposely injuries your hand," Arthur answered. "I know how much you hate scrubbing the floors. You know there's a special punishment for those who purposely avoid their duties…"

Merlin simply stared at Arthur.

"I'm only joking," Arthur suddenly laughed. "You fall for it every time! It's just too easy!"

Merlin let out a slightly nervous laugh and hurried from the hall, only to jump as Mordred suddenly stepped out of an alcove and appeared at his side as he walked along a hallway.

"Sir Mordred," Merlin greeted him.

"It was you, wasn't it?" Mordred asked, keeping his voice low. "In the woods last night."

Merlin just nodded in reply.

)o(

 **Hey** **!** **I hope you enjoyed this chapter** **.** **Until next time** **,**

 **Blessed be** **,**

 **TreeOfLife1997.**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin.

Chapter Six:

"I told Arthur because I was worried about you, Merlin," Gaius explained as he watched Merlin pack.

"She was working for Alator," Merlin answered as he pulled his pack shut. "Not Morgana."

"How was I to know that?" Gaius asked.

"That is my fault," Mordred cut in. "Myself and Tristan had our doubts… When we saw her confronting you, it didn't look friendly and she was armed."

"She startled me, Mordred," Merlin replied, as he picked up his sword and headed towards the door. "And you would be incredibly stupid to travel through those woods without a weapon… And as everyone keeps reminding me, it's too dangerous to use magic! I told you she was a friend, why would I lie to you? I've known Finna almost as long as I have known Alator."

"My apologises, Emrys," Mordred bowed his head in shame. "I thought it was for the best."

"Now, because of me," Merlin continued. "Her life is in danger."

"No," Gaius shook his head. "Not you, me… I acted like a foolish old man. I should have trusted you, Merlin. I should have spoken to you before I spoke to Arthur."

"No, never that," Merlin walked over to Gaius and pulled him into a tight but brief embrace. "I should have told you… I just didn't want you to worry."

"Be safe, my boy," Gaius said.

Merlin smiled and turned to make his way back over to the door.

"What are you planning?" Mordred asked.

"To save Alator," Merlin answered. "Finna knows where Morgana is holding him prisoner… I have to go now, every second I waste is another second Alator is at Morgana mercy."

"I'm coming with you," Mordred suddenly said.

"Mordred," Merlin shook his head. "I cannot let you risk your life like that. Stay here and protect Arthur. Besides, after how you and Finna first met yesterday and you leading those who tried to capture us last night, I doubt she'll trust you."

"I understand," Mordred nodded.

Merlin gripped Mordred by the shoulder and smiled him, before he continued towards the door.

"Take care, my boy," Gaius called after him.

Merlin glanced over his shoulder and smiled at Gaius and Mordred as he shut the door to the Physicians chambers behind him.

)o(

Alator was thrown back into his cell with enough force it could have broken a few bones if he had landed wrong. Once the cell door was shut and locked behind him, Alator slowly forced himself up right before moving to sit on the small bed the cell held. His face was covered in blood and a cut on his cheek was still bleeding sluggishly.

He shut his eye and rested his head back on the wall behind him as he breathed deeply and willed away the lingering pain. He glanced at the cell door briefly, he had more than enough power to unlock it, but he knew he was no match for Morgana and he wouldn't be able to defend himself from the number of Saxon soldiers who Morgana had allied herself with for long.

Suddenly the sound of flapping reached his ears and Alator looked up to see a raven had landed in the small window above the bed he was sitting on. Slowly Alator forced himself to his feet and climbed up on the bed in order to reach the window. He pulled the small, rolled up piece of parchment from the raven's leg and watched as it flew away.

Sitting back down, he unrolled it and read the message.

 _Do not fear Alator._

 _I have found Emrys._

 _Our sacred mission continues._

 _Your faithful servant, Finna._

Alator smiled to himself and his eyes flashed gold and the piece of parchment in his hand was engulfed by flames.

"Hey! You!" The guard outside his cell suddenly exclaimed. "What are you doing?"

Alator looked up at him and smiled. The parchment and the message it contained was nothing more than ash in his palm. The guard turned to someone beyond Alator's sight and muttered something to them, before turning back to him with a wicked looking smile.

"She going to kill you for that, Catha priest," The guard spat at him.

Alator simply stared at him and it didn't take long for more guard to appear and his cell door to be unlocked and opened. The guard's grabbed hold of Alator and pulled him to his feet, before dragging him from the cell.

"You continue to waste your time, Morgana," Alator said as he was thrown before Morgan. "I'm a Catha priest. No matter what you do. You cannot break me."

"So it would seem," Morgana agreed. "In which case I have no further use for you."

"You think I fear death?" Alator replied.

"Shall I let you into a secret, Alator?" Morgana said, kneeling beside him. "I'm no longer interested in what you think or what you fear."

"I shall pass to the other world happy in the knowledge that you will never find Emrys," Alator told her. "He is your destiny, Morgana, and he is your doom."

Morgana slapped him.

"Mistress!" Beroun, Morgana's second in command appeared.

"What now?" Morgana snapped turned to glare at him.

"We could find nothing, Mistress," He said. "Whatever it was he received, it is nothing but ash."

"It seems today is your lucky day," Morgana turned back to Alator with a smirk. "But mark my words, as soon as we find your companion, I'll have no further use for you. I will break them, Alator. Break them like a twig. And then you may go into the other world knowing all you resistance was for nothing!"

)o(

Reaching the ruins Merlin had met Finna at the night before, Merlin looked round. It didn't take him to long to find the markings on a tree Finna had left. Studying the symbols Finna had left, Merlin worked out they were in fact directions and he wasted no time in following them. It wasn't long before he reached another tree with a similar set of markings, causing Merlin to smile to himself.

Finna could have no more than a few hours head start on him, it wouldn't take him long to catch up with her at the rate he was traveling, but as he reached another set of trees with the same symbols upon them, Merlin was forced to duck out of sight, by hiding behind some fallen trees, as a patrol pasted him.

Once the patrol had passed Merlin got to his feet and looked round, only to jumps as a sword blade rested on his shoulder. Merlin quickly raised his arms out to the side, to show he had no weapons other than the sword at his waist and turned, prepared to throw back whoever it was who had him at sword point.

He only just stopped his magic from surging forward in time, as he turned to face Percival.

Merlin breathed a sigh of relief, thankful he hadn't just thrown Percival to his death and Percival raised an eyebrow at him questioningly before he grinned at him and lowered his sword. Merlin lowered his arms and his hand came to rest on the hilt of his sword and for a moment Merlin almost panicked… His sword was no normal sword, if one of the Knights happened to catch sight of his blade-

"What?" Merlin forced himself out of his thought as he realised Percival had spoken to him.

"I said, you'll have to come with me," Percival said.

Merlin supressed a sigh and nodded. Percival quickly lead the way through the trees to where the patrol he was a part of had made camp for the night, which caused Merlin to frown slightly. There were still a good few hours of daylight left… Why had they stopped so soon?

"We've lost her," Elyan was saying as Merlin and Percival entered the camp, answering Merlin's unvoiced question.

"Do we split up?" Gwaine asked. "Some of us track back, see if we can pick up the trail again."

"It'll be getting dark soon," Leon disagreed. "We'll be sitting targets for the Saxons. Start again at first light."

"Look who I found wandering the forest alone," Percival announced, gaining everyone's attention.

"Merlin!" Gwaine greeted cheerful.

"What are you doing out here, Merlin?" Leon asked, approaching where Merlin had stopped and was looking around the camp.

"I'm looking for herbs," Merlin answered.

"Herbs?" Leon repeated. "You were looking for herbs?"

"Gaius is very particular," Merlin explained. "They have to be fresh, or their powers diminish."

"This is not the time or place to be gathering herbs," Percival said, from where he'd sat down to remove a stone from his boot.

"You were grateful enough for them when Gaius cured your palsy," Merlin pointed out and as one the Knights turned their attention to Percival with looks of amusement.

"It wasn't palsy," Percival said defensively.

"I was being polite," Merlin said.

A familiar snort sounded from behind him and Merlin turned to see Mordred enter the camp with firewood gathered under one arm.

"There's a dangerous sorceress at large, Merlin," Leon told him. "Not to mention Saxons. This is not the place to be alone."

"I'll be fine," Merlin said, turning to leave the camp. "I'll just, uh, collect the rest of my herbs and be on my way."

"No," Leon said sharply, moving forward and grabbing hold of Merlin's arm, stopping him from leaving.

Merlin glanced round to see all the Knights were watching him, he pulled himself free of Leon's grip and stepped back.

"I'll head back," Merlin said, walking in the direction he knew Camelot to be.

"We can't allow that either," Tristan stepped into Merlin's path stopping him.

"You're staying with us, Merlin," Gwaine said, approaching them. "Until the sorcerer's apprehended."

"Well," Merlin muttered, hiding his annoyance. "Thank you."

)o(

 **Hey** **!** **I hope you enjoyed this chapter** **.** **Until next time** **,**

 **Blessed be** **,**

 **TreeOfLife1997.**


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin.

Chapter Seven:

Merlin opened his eyes and slowly rolled onto his back before looking round the camp. The Knights were asleep and Merlin slowly pushed himself to his feet and picked up his pack and sword, before slowly and carefully heading towards the edge of the camp. He paused for a moment as one of the Knights shifted in their sleep, before continuing.

"Good morning," A voice behind him startled Merlin and he turned to find Tristan leaning against a tree. "Though, technically I think it's still night."

"I was just going for..." Merlin began to say.

"To relieving yourself?" Tristan asked.

"Yeah," Merlin nodded.

"You always put your boots on to do that, do you?" Tristan questioned.

"I don't like splinters," Merlin answered.

"You weren't collecting herbs either, were you?" Tristan said.

Merlin made to speak but Tristan continued talking.

"You don't have to explain yourself to me, Merlin," Tristan told him. "If you're willing to risk your life it must be important."

"It is," Merlin stated. "A life of someone I care about is at stake."

Tristan nodded, "And we both know you are more than capable of defending yourself, not matter who it is who may attack you… I'll tell them I escorted you back to the bridge."

"Thank you, Tristan," Merlin smiled and he turned and continued on his way.

"Merlin," Tristan called after him. "Be careful."

Merlin looked back at him and nodded.

"Mordred," Tristan suddenly said. "Going to relieve yourself too?"

Merlin turned and looked at Mordred who had followed him, unseen, from the camp.

"Mordred…" Merlin sighed.

"I'm coming with you," Mordred said. "Least if you are caught by another patrol, you won't be traveling these woods alone."

"What I'm going to do is dangerous, Mordred," Merlin answered. "You are a Knight of Camelot… Morgana has formed an alliance with the Saxons, they will try and kill you the moment they catch sight of you."

Mordred unfastened his cloak and handed it to Tristan.

"If I had believed you," Mordred said. "You would not be having as much trouble as you are. I owe you this… If I can help save one so loyal to you that they would willingly suffer at Morgana's hand, than betray you, then I will be happy in the knowledge I have made right the wrong I created."

"Fine," Merlin finally said. "But you have to understand how dangerous this is, Mordred. If we are caught by Morgana, we will be killed. If we are caught in Finna's presence by a patrol, we will be put on trial and most likely executed."

"I understand," Mordred said.

Merlin nodded and with a brief farewell to Tristan the two departed into the night and quickly picked up the trail Finna had left.

)o(

It was nearing midday when Merlin and Mordred finally caught up with Finna.

"Finna," Merlin greeted her.

"Emrys!" Finna quickly bowed to him.

"Please, don't," Merlin said, as he and Mordred moved to stand before her.

"I thought I'd lost you," Finna straightened back up.

"You doubted me?" Merlin asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Never!" Finna quickly exclaimed. "I see you have bought company…"

Before Finna can say any more, Saxons suddenly came charging through the trees. Merlin's eyes flash gold and two Saxons are thrown backwards through the air and Mordred quickly draws his sword a fights off another, disarming and killing them in a couple of moves. It was only when Finna's eyes flashed gold and another Saxon was thrown back, Merlin realised he'd been hit.

"Emrys!" Mordred exclaimed, rushing towards Merlin and lowering him to the ground as Merlin lost the strength to stand.

"Lie back," Finna ordered, as Merlin tried to sit up to look at the crossbow bolt in his side.

Suddenly and without warning, Finna pulled the bolt from his side and Merlin let out a pained cry. Mordred stared at Finna wide eyed, before looking down at Merlin's injury.

"Wait," Mordred said, resting a hand on Merlin's shoulder causing him to stop where he'd moved to sit up.

"They'll be more of them," Finna warned. "We must move quickly."

"And if we move, he'll bleed to death," Mordred answered.

Merlin met Mordred's gaze and nodded. Mordred took a deep breath, held his hands over Merlin's wound and closed his eyes for a moment.

"Ic hæle þina þrowunga," Mordred eyes glowed gold as he opened them.

Merlin took a deep breath before sitting up and letting out a pained hiss.

"The arrows are tipped with poison," Merlin said. "The wound isn't fully healed, but it'll do for now. Thank you, Mordred."

"You are welcome, Emrys," Mordred said, helping Merlin to his feet.

"Where are we going?" Merlin asked, as they began moving.

"Morgana had taken refuge in an old castle, abandoned long ago, just beyond the Camelot border with Lot's kingdom," Finna answered as they hurried through the trees. "That is where she is holding Alator."

)o(

"Through those trees is Lot's kingdom," Merlin said, turning to Mordred. "If we get caught by Lot's men and they find out you're a Knight of Camelot…"

"I know what will happen," Mordred answered.

"It's not too late to turn back, Mordred," Merlin nodded back the way they had come.

Mordred shook his head, "I said I was going to help you, to correct the wrong I caused… No matter who we get caught by, death is the most likely outcome."

Finna glanced at the two of them.

"We must hurry," She told them, interrupting her conversation. "A Camelot patrol is approaching from the west."

Merlin glanced round and nodded. He cursed Arthur's orders to increase the patrols and alert the border garrisons, it was going to make what they were about to do a lot harder. If they succeeded in breaking into Morgana's new residence and rescuing Alator, they would not only have the Saxons to worry about but King Lot's men too…

And crossing back across the border with that many armed men on their tail and a powerful sorceress, plus any other magic users Morgana had working under her control, was most definitely going to attract the attention of the Camelot patrols… And any who died as a result, their blood would be on Merlin's hands.

Crossing the border was far easier than Merlin had imagined. They avoid the Camelot patrol with ease and faced no challenges on Lot's side of the border… Which was unusual. King Lot wasn't a bad king to his people, but he kept the borders of his kingdom heavily defended, more so than any other kingdom in Albion.

Merlin remembered how Tristan had warned them about King Lot not long after they had first met… King Lot didn't take well to strangers to his kingdom, going as far as to hang their heads and the heads of his enemies from his castle walls. Not that Merlin could really blame him for having such a strong dislike of outsiders, he'd taken the crown after King Cenred had been killed by Morgause, who'd been a stranger to the kingdom… No doubt Lot was determined not to suffer the same fate.

"We are almost there," Finna said. "The castle ruins are just being the ridge."

Merlin glanced round.

"Something's wrong," Merlin muttered.

"There's no birds," Mordred answered, looking around warily as he rested a hand on the hilt of his sword.

And it was true, the forest around them was completely silent. Merlin reached out with his magic, but there was nothing living nearby. Neither was there anything magical. This wasn't an ambush set by King Lot's men, waiting in the undergrowth to attack, or a magical trap set by Morgana to stop unwanted attention… So what was the cause of the sudden silence?

"Emrys," Finna suddenly called from further ahead.

Merlin quickly made his way over to her, with Mordred at his side. The sight which greeted him wasn't one he'd been expecting… But maybe he should have been. An Essetir patrol lay slaughtered on the ground before where he now stood next to Finna and alongside the fallen patrol lay the bodies of Saxons. But there were far few Saxon bodes than there were Essetir soldiers.

"Emrys," Mordred suddenly spoke up. "They were killed with magic, there are no injuries."

It was true. The Saxons lay bloody where they had died, but the Essetir patrol only had minor injuries or none at all. They'd been killed by powerful magic…

Magic that wasn't Morgana's.

)o(

 **Hey** **!** **I hope you enjoyed this chapter** **.** **Until next time** **,**

 **Blessed be** **,**

 **TreeOfLife1997.**


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin.

Chapter Eight:

Mordred stared up at the abandoned castle Morgana was using, contemplating how they were going to gain entrance and rescue Alator without drawing attention to themselves, from where he was hidden in the treeline. There were no hidden ways in that he could see, the only entrance seemed to be the one guarded by several Saxons.

" _Mordred?_ " Merlin called.

" _The only entrance I can see is guarded,_ " Mordred answered. " _I've circled the entire castle, Emrys._ "

" _Don't worry about it, I've found our way in,_ " Merlin answered.

Mordred turned and walked through the trees to where Merlin and Finna were standing with two sets of clothes at their feet. Merlin quickly bent down and picked up a set, before he held them out for Mordred to take one as he approached. Mordred took them with a nod and saw the clothing was similar to what he'd seen the Saxons wearing. He raised an eyebrow and Merlin, who quickly gestured for Mordred to change.

It wasn't long until the two of them were dressed in the stolen Saxon clothing and Merlin pulled the hood of his cloak up over his face and looked towards Finna, who took at step towards him and grasped the edges of the hood. She muttered a few words Mordred wasn't close enough to hear and her eyes glowed gold.

" _A spell,_ " Merlin explained, noticing Mordred's questioning glance. " _To keep my hood in place. Morgana cannot find out who I am. It's safer if Finna casts the spell, as long as Finna lives the spell will hold. If I cast the spell and I'm forced to face Morgana, all it would take is a moment of distraction and the hood would fall._ "

Mordred nodded and Merlin gestured for Mordred to lead the way. Pulling up his hood, Mordred began to lead the way through the tree to the entrance to the castle and he almost faltered as the Saxons on guard looked up at them… Never before had Mordred seen just bloodlust and violence in a persons eyes. But he continued to move forward. The Saxons on duty simply let them pass and Mordred breathed a sigh of relief.

" _Mordred,_ " Merlin spoke in his mind, as they paused at a split in the hallway they were walking down. " _We need to split up. The longer we stay here, the greater the chance we're going to be found out. If you find Alator or a Saxon finds you, call for me and get out as fast as you can, if you are able to._ "

" _What about you, Emrys?_ " Mordred asked.

" _If I am found, then get out of here,_ " Merlin answered. " _As quickly as you can._ "

" _What-_ " Mordred began to say.

" _I can take care of myself, Mordred._ " Merlin cut him off. " _You take the right hallway and I'll go straight on._ "

" _Very well, Emrys,_ " Mordred answered.

" _Be careful, Mordred,_ " Merlin warned. " _Whoever killed that patrol, and it wasn't Morgana, had powerful magic._ "

" _I will,_ " Mordred promised, before walking down the hallway on the right, while Merlin went down the other.

)o(

Leon entered the council hall with Elyan, Gwaine, Percival and Tristan following behind him. Arthur was stood by his throne and Gwen was sat in hers, talking to Gaius who stood beside her. They appeared to be in deep conversation with each other and hadn't appeared to have noticed the Knights arrival, Gwen was stroking her midsection as they spoke.

Stepping in front of the throne and bowing to Arthur, Leon was not looking forward to informing Arthur that they had lost the sorceress trail.

"My lord," Leon greeted Arthur.

"Sir Leon," Arthur replied, studying their group. "Where is Sir Mordred?"

"He is not here, sire?" Leon asked.

"I wouldn't be asking if he was," Arthur answered, with a tone that implied he was speaking to an idiot.

"He left out camp last night," Leon explained. "He was accompanying Merlin back to Camelot."

"Merlin?" Arthur questioned taking a step forward.

"Yes, Sire," Leon answered. "We came across him collecting herbs. It was decided that it was too dangerous for him to travel alone while there was a sorceress on the loose as well as Saxons, so he stayed with us. During the night he and Sir Mordred left the camp while Sir Tristan was on watch. They informed Sir Tristan they were traveling back to Camelot."

"Gaius?" Arthur turned to the Court Physician.

"It is true, sire," Gaius informed him. "I sent Merlin out to collect much needed herbs. The stock of serval herbs are running dangerously low and some are almost completely depleted."

"Did he return last night?" Arthur demanded more than asked.

"I'm afraid not, sire," Gaius replied and was quick to continue before anyone could start to worry about Merlin's whereabouts. "But Merlin's return was delayed yesterday, he may have gone to collect fresh herbs before returning."

Arthur let out a frustrated sigh, "Send a patrol out if they haven't returned by tomorrow."

"Yes, sire," Leon nodded.

"What of the sorceress?" Arthur questioned.

"We lost her trail not long after we found Merlin," Leon answered. "She appeared to be traveling in the direction of the border with King Lot's land."

"Essetir," Arthur muttered to himself. "King Lot does not take kindly to strangers… Why not cross the border into Caerleon or Nemeth? Queen Annis is known to support those with magic, nor are those with magic prosecuted within her kingdom are they are here. King Rodor does not hunt those with magic, she could easily pass through his kingdom without being noticed."

"Caerleon and Nemeth both have strong ties with Camelot," Leon spoke up. "King Lot would be less likely to respect our wishes to pursue the sorceress over the border. To send a patrol after her would be an act of war in King Lot's eyes."

"Or she is meeting someone," Arthur sat down in his throne. "Is it possible Morgana is taking advantage of King Lot's dislike to outsiders and his refusal to form allegiances with neighbouring Kingdoms?"

)o(

Merlin stumbled and quickly reached out a hand to steady himself on the wall he was walking next to as a sharp pain shot through him from his midsection. He breathed in as deeply as he could as he tried to breathe through the pain. He could feel his magic fighting against the poison from the arrow, but that didn't make it any less painful.

He'd been able to hide how much pain he was in from Finna and Mordred, he didn't want to worry them anymore than was necessary. They already had enough to deal with. Pushing off the wall, Merlin continued to make his way along the hallway. The sooner Alator was found, the sooner they could leave.

Reaching a set of double doors further down the hallway from where he had paused to breathe through the pain, Merlin paused as the Saxons on guard looked him up and down.

"What do you want?" One of them snarled.

Merlin raised an eyebrow under his hood and stared at the Saxon in surprise. Did they really speak to each other like that? As far as the Saxon on guard was concerned, Merlin was a fellow Saxon.

"I have information for Morgana Pendragon," Merlin replied.

"What information?" The second Saxon snapped.

"Important information," Merlin answered.

The two of them pulled the doors open and Merlin walked through the now open doors and found himself standing in a crumbling throne room. He walked forward through the throne room and stopped suddenly ass he noticed a puddle of dried blood on the floor. He knelt down beside it and reached out and let his palm hover over it…

The chances were very high that it was Alator's blood.

"I gave order not to be disturbed," Morgana stormed into the throne room.

Merlin quickly got to his feet and turned to face Morgana and the Saxon who had accompanied her.

"Well?" Morgana snapped.

"Where is Alator of the Catha, Morgana?" Merlin demanded, disguising his voice the best he could.

"Who are you?" Morgana snapped.

"For someone who's so determined to find me, Morgana, you awfully blind to what's right in front of you," Merlin answered.

Morgana face drained of colour and she took a step back.

"You're Emrys," She almost stuttered out.

"Yes," Merlin said. "Now, where's Alator?"

"You were a fool to come here, Emrys," Morgana suddenly seemed to regain some of her confidence.

Suddenly Merlin was thrown backwards through the air and he crashed into a pillar. He let out a pained gasp as the impact jarred his recently healed side and Merlin could feel a warm wetness begin to spread across his skin under his clothes.

"It's difficult, isn't it?" Morgana smirked as she approached where Merlin had landed. "When there are so many different and painful ways I can finally be rid of you, Emrys…"

Merlin stared up at her and was reminded of when she'd had him at knife point when he and Gwaine had rescued Gaius from Alator years before… How differently that night could have gone, had Alator truly been working for Morgana. Only this time Alator was the one being rescued... Morgana had ordered the capture of both Gaius and now Alator, in order to seek out the same information: The identity of Emrys.

"You never learn do you, Morgana?" Merlin answered.

Without any warning Merlin's eyes flashed gold and Morgana was thrown backwards through the air and Merlin quickly forced himself to his feet, grasping his injured side as he did so. The Saxon who'd accompanied Morgana, drew his sword and charged at Merlin. Merlin threw up and hand, his eyes flashed gold and the Saxon was thrown backwards through the air.

" _Emrys,_ " Mordred's voice sounded in Merlin's head. " _I have found Alator. He's injured. I cannot support him alone._ "

Merlin looked down at the unconscious Saxons he had moved to standing over.

" _I'm on my way, Mordred,_ " Merlin answered as he walked towards door of the throne room, pausing momentarily to take one last look at the unconscious Morgana.

)o(

 **Hey** **!** **I hope you enjoyed this chapter** **.** **Until next time** **,**

 **Blessed be** **,**

 **TreeOfLife1997.**


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin.

Chapter Nine:

Mordred entered what appeared to be a dungeon. The Saxon on guard glanced at him briefly, before turning his attention back to the only cell in use. Walking forward until he stood in front of the cell door, Mordred stared down and the bloody and injured form of the man held within. The man was dressed in grey, bloodstained robes and his head was shaved and the way his head was tilted as he rested revealed tattoos in a strange pattern upon his neck.

" _Alator of the Catha?_ " Mordred asked, reaching out to the man before him with his mind.

The man stirred and opened his eyes before he slowly turned his head to look at Mordred.

"I am he," Alator answered, his voice little more than a hoarse whisper.

Mordred glanced at the Saxon on guard to see if he had noticed anything, but they weren't paying them the slightest bit of attention, before answering.

" _I am Mordred,_ " Mordred said. " _Emrys and Finna are here, we came to rescue you._ "

Alator slowly sat up, wincing at the pain the movement caused him.

"You should not have come," Alator replied.

Mordred turned to the Saxon on duty.

"Unlock this door," Mordred ordered. "Morgana has demanded his presence."

"The mistress gave orders not to be disturbed," The Saxon on guard answered.

"Are questioning orders?" Mordred demanded, trying to hide the unease he was brining to feel.

He had passed a large number of Saxons before he'd finally found where Alator was being held, if the Saxon on guard worked out Mordred wasn't a Saxon and he was here to rescue Alator, he didn't think he'd be able to fight his way out on his own, let alone with an injured Alator, the number of foes was just too great.

The Saxon stared at Mordred for a moment before he moved forward and unlocked the cell door. The fear of what would happen if he disobeyed an order from Morgana making him act without questioning Mordred further. He opened the cell door and Mordred stepped into the cell and quickly grabbed hold of Alator and attempted to pull him to his feet. But Alator collapsed to the ground unable to keep his feet under him.

"Get to your feet!" The Saxon snarled at Alator, moving past Mordred and aiming a kick at Alator's chest.

Mordred didn't stop to think, he just reacted. His eyes flashed gold and the Saxon was thrown into the cell wall and he landed on the ground on the other side of the cell, unmoving. Mordred bent down and grabbed Alator by the shoulders and pulled him up the best he could, before dragging him towards the door of cell.

" _Emrys,_ " Mordred called out to Merlin. " _I have found Alator. He's injured. I cannot support him alone._ "

" _I'm on my way, Mordred,_ " Merlin answered.

Mordred stopped for a moment and took a deep breath, before he continued to half carry half drag Alator away from the cell, when suddenly he and Alator were thrown forward by powerful magic. They crashed to the floor and Mordred groaned, beside him Alator lay unconscious. Mordred tried to move, but found himself frozen as footsteps began to approach them from behind.

)o(

" _Mordred?_ " Merlin called out, as he hurried through the abandoned castle as fast as he could without causing the pain in his side to become unbearable.

" _Emrys,_ " Mordred answered. " _There's someone here. I can't move._ "

Merlin cursed his luck and his eyes flashed gold and he was suddenly standing over Mordred and Alator. He almost cried out in pain as the transportation spell tugged at his injured side. But his attention was quickly drawn to the sorceress who had frozen where she had been approaching Mordred and Alator.

She was dressed in a purple dress and emerald green cloak and the material indicated she was of high status, a Lady or a baroness. Her face was hidden by a hood, but flowing brown hair was visible from where it had fallen loose from under her hood. She threw up a hand and sent a fire ball straight at Merlin, which Merlin extinguished with a wave of his hand and a flash of gold eyes, before turning and fleeing.

"Emrys…" Mordred forced to himself to feet.

Merlin quickly moved to help him, but Mordred waved him off and gestured to Alator, who Merlin quickly knelt beside.

"Alator?" Merlin called softly, as he quickly checked Alator's injuries.

The majority of Alator's injuries were from multiple forms of torture and the others were from beatings. A few were impact injuries, no doubt from being thrown through the air. Alator let out a pained groan as he regained consciousness and Merlin carefully helped him sit up, mindful of his injuries.

"Alator?" Merlin questioned, as Alator blinked rapidly and let out another pained groan.

"Emrys?" Alator answered slowly, turning his head towards Merlin.

"Come on," Merlin got to his feet. "We need to get out of here. Mordred, help me."

Together Merlin and Mordred pulled Alator to his feet and supported him between them. Merlin bit down on his lip as the movement pulled at his injured side and Alator threatened to drag all of them to the floor as the movement caused him to lose consciousness again for a second.

"Ready?" Merlin asked.

Suddenly the sound of running feet reached their ears along with shouts.

"Bedyrne ús!" Merlin quickly chanted. "Astýre ús þanonweard!"

A whirlwind engulfed them just as a group of Saxons charged into the abandoned castles dungeons. When the wind around them died down, they were standing in the middle of the forest where they had left Finna.

" _Finna?_ " Merlin called, he didn't dare speak out loud in case any Saxons passing heard him.

Finna stepped out of the trees and rushed over to them. She quickly helped Mordred support Alator as Merlin collapsed to the ground clutching his side in pain.

" _Emrys!_ " Mordred exclaimed.

"We need to get out of here," Merlin said out loud keeping his voice low, drawing his sword and using it as an improvised walking stick. "I don't know how long Morgana will remain unconscious for."

)o(

Morgana woke with a start. She quickly sat up and looked around the throes room. Emrys had been there and once again she had been bested by him… But now she knew for certain that the old man she had dreamt about and seen and battled, was just a disguise to hide his true identity.

"Beroun!" Morgana yelled, but she received no reply.

"Mistress!" A female voice exclaimed.

Morgana looked up to see a woman dressed in a purple dress and emerald green cloak with brown hair, rushing towards her. She quickly knelt beside Morgana and reached out to grip her shoulders, but Morgana batted her hands away and got to her feet.

"Mistress!" The woman said. "You're bleeding!"

"Leave me," Morgana snapped.

"You are hurt-" The woman tried to continue.

"Leave me!" Morgana repeated more forcefully this time.

"Yes, mistress," The woman bowed her head and quickly got to her feet and left.

"Beroun!" Morgana screamed, her voice gaining a dangerous edge.

"I am here, mistress," Beroun appeared, followed by a small group of Saxons.

"Find him!" Morgana ordered.

"Who, mistress?" Beroun dared to ask.

"Emrys!" Morgana yelled in reply. "He was here! I want him found! And I want him dead!"

The Saxon's quickly left and Beroun approached Morgana.

"Should I prepare your horse, mistress?" Beroun questioned.

"Yes!" Morgana snapped.

Beroun quickly bowed and all but fled from the throne room. Morgana's rage wasn't something anyone would remain present for willingly. It wasn't long until Morgana was mounting her horse and riding after Emrys with a small army of Saxons. It wasn't long until they caught up with the scouts who'd been sent ahead by Beroun.

"What news?" Morgana demanded, as she glared down at Beroun from her horse.

"The hounds have picked up a trail," Beroun informed her.

"How far?" Morgana looked round.

"Less than a mile," Beroun told her. "They are traveling on foot."

Morgana nodded and the party continued on their way. They followed the trail for almost ten miles, when Morgana raised a hand signalling the Saxons to halt.

"We should have caught up with them by now," Morgana stated as she discounted from her horse.

"They cannot be far," Beroun ordered. "Fan out!"

"Wait!" Morgana held up a hand, before kneeling down beside the tracks and placing a hand over them. "Neosie þu þa swaþu..."

Morgana's eye's glowed gold and she could see the path ahead in her mind's eye. The tracks led for a few more miles, before they suddenly stopped.

They had been tricked!

She had been tricked!

"Emrys!" Morgana screamed.

)o(

 **Hey** **!** **I hope you enjoyed this chapter** **.** **Until next time** **,**

 **Blessed be** **,**

 **TreeOfLife1997.**


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin.

Chapter Ten:

Merlin collapsed to his knees and gripped his side as tightly as he could, hissing in pain. Ahead of him Finna and Mordred were still supporting Alator, who was barely conscious. Above them the sky was rapidly darkening, they had about half an hour of light left before it became too dark to see… Which wasn't really a problem for four magic user of considerable power, who could easily summon a light to see by.

" _Emrys?_ " Mordred asked, as Merlin struggled to force himself back to his face, his face becoming alarmingly pale as he did so.

" _I'm… Fine, Mordred,_ " Merlin answered, having finally gotten back on his feet. " _Just keep… Going…_ "

" _I won't leave you behind,_ " Mordred disagreed.

" _I'm… Right… Behind-_ " Merlin was cut off as he fell to the ground, a pained groan forcing its way past his lips.

" _Emrys!_ " Mordred exclaimed stepping and forcing Finna to do the same.

Mordred quickly let go of Alator and rushed over to Merlin, who was trying and failing to get back to his feet.

"You have… To… Keep going…" Merlin spoke out loud this time. "It's… Not… Far now."

They'd been traveling by foot since they had escaped with Alator and left a false trail for Morgana to follow, whilst hiding their true tracks as they moved. The reason for that was simple, Finna's magic wasn't strong enough to use a teleportation spell, for herself and Alator, over the distance she needed in order to get Alator to Alice… And neither could Merlin. His injured side was rapidly draining his strength, to use such a powerful spell while his physical form was in such a weak stare could do serious damage to all involved.

"Emrys-" Finna began to protest, as she slowly lowered Alator to the ground and moved towards him.

"It's… Fine…" Merlin cut her off. "Kilgharrah…"

Finna's eyes lit up in understanding and she quickly knelt beside Merlin.

"For hundreds of years the Catha have guarded their ancient knowledge," Finna told him. "But now the time has come to pass it on to you, Emrys. For only you can carry their hopes into the great battle itself."

"How… Do I… Do that?" Merlin asked.

"Here. Take this," Finna pressed a small silver box into Merlin's hands. "Guard it carefully. It will help you in the dark days to come. Without you, Emrys, Arthur cannot build the new world we all long to live in again."

"Finna…" Merlin began to say, but was cut off by a hiss of pain. "Thank you."

"It's been an honour to help you, Emrys," Finna smiled.

"Mordred…" Merlin coughed slightly. "Go… With them…"

"I won't abandon you," Mordred disagreed.

"Help… Them…" Merlin stared at Mordred. "I… will… Find you… They… need your… Help…"

Mordred stared back at Merlin for a couple of seconds, before he looked away and nodded. He quickly got to his feet and helped Finna once more. Merlin watched them go, before he turned his attention towards the sky.

"O drakon..." Merlin called out with the last of his strength. "E male so ftengometta tesd' hup' anankes'…"

)o(

Merlin shifted slightly as began to wake. He could feel the warmth of the sun on his skin and he blinked his eyes open. The last thing he remembered was watching the sky darken above him as he waited for Kilgharrah to find him, he must have passed out before Kilgharrah arrived. Finally opening his eyes fully, Merlin sat up and looked at Kilgharrah before he suddenly realised his side had been healed.

"Thank you," Merlin said, as he rubbed a hand over his side.

"It is my pleasure," Kilgharrah answered with a bow of his head.

"For a second there," Merlin rubbed his side again. "I thought you weren't coming."

"I would never forsake you, young warlock," Kilgharrah replied.

Merlin frowned as he stared at Kilgharrah, before he quickly got to his feet and took a step towards Kilgharrah, gesturing to one of his wings.

"Are you alright?" Merlin asked concerned.

"Of course," Kilgharrah said, but it didn't sound very convincing to Merlin.

"Your wing..." Merlin disagreed.

"I am tired, young warlock, that is all," Kilgharrah answered. "But I shall serve you as long as I have the strength."

"If you are ill, I can heal you," Merlin took another step forward.

"There are some things even a warlock as great as you cannot overcome," Kilgharrah told him. "I am old, Merlin. My time has almost come."

"No!" Merlin disagreed, clearly upset.

"It is the cycle of life," Kilgharrah replied, looking down at Merlin with a fond expression. "No more, no less."

"What will I do without you?" Merlin asked, he'd always had Kilgharrah to rely on when he and Gaius were at a loss as to what to do.

"You will remember me," Kilgharrah answered simply.

"Will I see you again?" A part of Merlin already knew the answer.

And it was confirmed as Kilgharrah turned and flew away without answering. Merlin watched until Kilgharrah had vanished from sight. What would he do without Kilgharrah? The two of them may not have base the best of relationships, especially when Kilgharrah was willing to have Merlin sacrifice his mother's life to save Arthur, but over the years Merlin had come to consider Kilgharrah family and not just due to their bond as Dragon and Dragonlord.

Shutting his eyes for a moment, Merlin took a deep breath. He couldn't worry about that now, he needed to find Mordred and return to Camelot before he was missed. He reached up and rubbed his face and it was then Merlin realised Kilgharrah had healed Merlin's injured hand too… He'd have to talk to Alice about learning some self-healing healing spells, he couldn't afford to end up in such a perilous position again.

)o(

"What does it say?" Merlin asked where he sat opposite Gaius in the Physicians chambers as Gaius opened the silver box Finna had given Merlin.

He, after finding Mordred and learning Finna and Alator had made it away safely, had made it back to Camelot just before midday. He and Mordred had changed out of their Saxon clothing, before taking the main road to Camelot, only to be found by the Knights who'd ridden out to find them. It was nice to know Arthur really did care.

"Just a moment," Gaius answered, picking up his magnifying glass. "Let loose the hounds of war. Let the dreadfire of the last priestess rain down from angry skies. For brother will slaughter brother. For friend will murder friend. As the great horn sounds a cold dawn at Camlann. The prophets do not lie. There Arthur will meet his end, upon that mighty plain."

"So many have suffered," Merlin sighed. "So that I may hear this."

"Yes," Gaius agreed setting down the piece of parchment. "I think I know what's going through that head of yours, Merlin. That your destiny is too much for one man to bear."

"Yes," Merlin smiled ever so slightly. "You always did know me best, Gaius."

"Be assured of one thing," Gaius told him. "There was never anyone more capable than you, Merlin. You will not fail."

Suddenly the alarm bell began to sound and Merlin looked up in alarm. It wasn't long before Leon, Elyan, Gwaine, Percival, Mordred and Tristan entered the chamber carrying a dead Knight on a stretcher between them.

"We got here as fast as we could," Gwaine explained, as the stretcher was set down on one of the work benches.

"You did well," Gaius said, moving across the room and pulling back the cloth which covered the dead Knight. "Where did this happen?"

"He was found just inside the border," Percival answered.

"Merlin fetch me my glass please," Gaius said, turning to Merlin who was staring down at the dead Knight in horror.

"Do you know what it is?" Leon asked.

"I fear so," Gaius replied gravely, taking the magnifying glass Merlin handed him. "The skin has grown across his face until he suffocated."

Merlin looked up from the body as Arthur entered the room.

"Gaius?" Arthur questioned as he looked at the dead Knight on the table before him.

"The disfigurement is not as a result of disease or infection," Gaius answered. "It's the result of powerful magic. In the old days it was a punishment known as raigaid, the ultimate warning from the high priestess to her enemies."

"Why was this knight chosen?" Arthur asked. "What had he done?"

"He had done nothing, except be a knight of Camelot," Gaius replied. "It is a warning sire. A warning to the whole kingdom… Morgana has declared war."

)o(

 **Hey** **!** **I hope you enjoyed this chapter** **.** **Until next time** **,**

 **Blessed be** **,**

 **TreeOfLife1997.**


	11. The Adventure Continues

Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin.

The Adventure Continues…

Arthur was sat on his throne, beside him Gwen was watching him closely, her expression unreadable. The Knights of the Roundtable were stood alongside the throne, their faces a blank mask, void of all emotion. Gaius was stood to one side, grief and sadness battling for dominance on his face as he watched the door to the throne room, horror and fear settling heavily in his stomach.

)o(

"There is no weapon in this realm capable of killing Emrys," Alice answered, taking Freya by the arm and leading her down the corridor. "As for Sibella, there are many ways a seer can channel their visions, so not to disturb their sleep."

"I know," Freya replied. "To see something like that… She's so young, Alice!"

"She's the daughter of Emrys and the Lady of the Lake," Alice said, leading Freya over to a chair as they entered a small private room. "Emrys has had his power since birth and you are of Avalon, the laws of magic work differently there."

)o(

"I do," Merlin agreed. "But I did it for you, Arthur. I saved your life."

"You leave me no choice," Arthur said. "I hereby sentence you to death."

Arthur turned to Mordred, "And you, do you deny the use of magic within Camelot."

"No," Mordred answered, looking straight at Arthur and meeting his gaze, if Emrys could be strong so could he.

"You will both be burnt at the stake," Arthur stated. "At dawn tomorrow."

)o(

"I prepared breakfast," Merlin said, cheerfully as he gestured to the table.

Gaius raised an eyebrow at Merlin and Merlin quickly realised he hadn't dished out the porridge yet and quickly set about looking for a ladle.

" _Emrys,_ " A voice suddenly echoed through Merlin's head, causing him to drop the ladle he'd just found.

The voice was female, but Merlin had no idea who it belonged to.

" _Who are you?_ " Merlin questioned, but he received no reply.

)o(

"Oh, Freya, my dear," Alice smiled sadly. "There is not a day that passes in which I don't wish I could visit Gaius… To be away from your husband for so long, to know he lives in a place where he could be executed for the power he wields and to see him so rarely… To want to see him doesn't make you a bad mother. They are safe here, no one would dare harm them or let harm come to them… To take them to Camelot with you, would endanger them."

)o(

 **Hey** **!** **Thank you everyone who has reviewed, followed and favourited this story. Next up is 'The Drawing of the Dark'. Until next time** **,**

 **Blessed be** **,**

 **TreeOfLife1997.**


End file.
